Greed
Greed is a mixed bag amongst the Kongregate Chatrooms. It is filled with several types of people. It has characters that are dynamic, ranging from being calm, sensitive beings to cold, hard, unmentionable names! It has characters that are simple, focusing on specific roles, like the annoying babbling spammer, or the bashing troll! However, all of them have a place in Greed. The spammer is generally to exercise the role of the mute button, and the bashing troll is for the defense. Greed is not a place to be entered without any sort of caution. Going in and saying whatever comes to mind is stupid and likely to get you shot down by trolling Anti-Aircraft cannon like you were a Zeppelin made of fail. They follow not the rules of konduct established by Kongregate, but their own. The number of rules is unknown, suspected to be around 30. Also if you think you should be in the regular list speak to a regular and we will look into it. As such, Greed has become known as the Modless zone, which is rather untrue. Occasionally we are visited by more rational mods. Exquisite is a moderator who happens to be on every morning! She's fairly rational with her decisions, and even lets a lot slide. Hexed will have babies with her some day. Even if he has to get her eyeballs pregnant, he will do it. __TOC__ Regular Mods Exquisite :::Of the mods there could be, only one shall ever be mentioned. Owner of the Greed Chat, she alone stands as moderator of Greed. However, this is fine. Greed rarely needs anyone in it, the regulars take good care of it. Ex was a long time, well known regular of Greed before even considering being a mod. This is one of the main reasons why she is accepted within Greed. Regulars Aestin :::A very quiet guy but when he decides to speak up, he's quite funny. He's always worth talking to. Amberlei :::If you have to ask, she's not your type. She's not inflatable. xBlahx :::Resident vampire mascot. Cyberkinetic :::6th dimensional being who recently took a 4 dimensional form to interact with our people. Hexed1 :::Hexed is the man that you would expect to see wearing his underpants on his head in the park one day, screaming at the birds; sitting in a Borders sipping smuggled Kahlua and coffee while discoursing on Faust the next day; yet on a third day seducing your wife in a Ferarri Enzo that he probably stole from a valet parking lot. Possibly a nigra. Idivinev :::Definitely not Venividi insomniacdreamer ::::::Another female of greed. Very well known, and loved, by the regulars. She tends to space out and jump into conversations randomly, so don't feel bad if she just stops talking to you in the middle of a conversation. Never afraid to tell anyone what she thinks. The only downside to Dreamer is the fact that she constantly declines the offer to have anyone's babies. jkukla ::: "Hurgablargh!" JoeSixPack :::Logic buster! Seriously, this guy sits and waits quietly. You won't know when he's around, then suddenly he'll drop a logic bomb on you like the Americans dropped on the Japanese back in Dubya Dubya Two! Kilroy8675309 :::Secretary of Awesome. He sports a wide range of awesome and a razor sharp wit. He is the strongest weapon Greed has against "Bad Mods." Write something that doesn't suck about him. PaperMache :::He loves you, whether you want him to or not. Try to fight it all you want, but it will happen. He will find you, and he will love you. Also, he wants more text than Hexed. ::::::::::"I like hairy babies" pinkNERD :::Super Sweet Canadian Airhead! One of the few confirmed females of Greed. Previously known as Pinkskittle. Music is her hot hot sex. ringkichard :::Dick! But lovable dick. Intelligent person, too! One of the few to go toe to toe with Hexed and not give up. SirShakes :::Complete douche. The original Sir, and as such leads the Knights of Greed to conquest absolutely nothing and give everybody a headache. Try to touch pinkNERD and he'll reign down upon you with the thunderous fury of a hundred thousand keystrokes with such scathing intensity that you will feel your very soul burn. SirSharks :::The second in command of the Knights of Greed(A.K.A. Brotherhood of Sirs). Enjoys pointing out that he is a shark, and as such has twice the genitalia any man could hope to have, known as "claspers". SirShucks :::An odd one to be sure, one of the several Sirs. Unlike the others, with a personality co-inciding with their given sur/sirnames, he would prefer to seduce one of his brothers to shucking corn. SirShacks :::One of the less energetic Knights, he generally sits back and watches until something bad happens. SirSnacks :::Enjoys snacking and evading the word filter, much to the dismay of his brothers. Still one of the better Knights. SirShaves :::Yet another member of the Sirs. Grows lengthy facial/pubic hair every ten minutes resulting in him having to shave constantly. He enjoys Shaving himself and others also being shaved by others. SirShrugs :::The newest of the Knights, but one of the most promising. Astounds people with his sharp wit and lack of enthusiasm. SweetnLow :::Edit! =3 Wargazm :::Awesome person with a strange sense of humor. Beware, he can troll up with the best of them while maintaining a less than serious look. Zapatista626 :::Greed's Mexican. Declared by Wargazm as "Clever Insulter". Tries far too hard to be liked by the other regulars, but manages to be somewhat well-liked. 1337Theory :::God of Sex. Seriously dangerous. Approach with caution. He will turn your asscheeks into bosoms! Rules! Here are some general, common knowledge, rules of Greed. 1) Trying to get around the room filters by spacing out your letters (ie. f uck) is lame and subject to supreme ridicule. 2) Do not claim any superiority unless you're an affirmed regular. 3) If you are new, you should expect a minor harassing. It's not uncommon. 4) If you have no backbone, gtfo. This is not the place for you. 5) It could always use more desu. Disregard this, I'm a douche. 6) Be fully punctuated with your posts as much as possible. We really dislike inbred retards who can't spell the word "you" properly. 7) Girls are expected and required to prove their Girlness, before accepted as a real Girl (you know as in the kind with Boobs and Fajajays). 8) Anyone with Naruto or Cool (Including Kewl) in their name is marked for humiliation. 9) Using "your" rather than "you're" as a contraction of "you are" will subject you to massive unending scorn. 10) If you expect to be instantly accepted, go to The Hive. 11) We don't want you here. 12) Deal with it. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners